Energy in various forms has been used to bring safety and comfort to the homes of people for generations. Even though there are numerous benefits associated with energy and its use, the associated costs can become quite significant. Fossil fuels are a frequently used, yet limited resource that must be managed wisely to preserve its availability for future generations. Conservation of energy not only helps today's user with their personal expenses, but it also helps society as a whole. The present invention teaches a system to control airflow from a duct from a forced air heating ventilation and air conditioning system to conserve energy.